For You Alone
by amy1oM
Summary: Edmund talks to Aslan before the coronation ceremony at Cair Paravel – this is a movieverse fic... spoilers for the movie


**For You Alone...  
By**AslansFaithfulOne

**Rating:** G  
**Spoilers:** The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe

**Summary:** Edmund talks to Aslan before the coronation ceremony at Cair Paravel – this is a movieverse fic...

**Disclaimers:** I do not own "The Chronicles of Narnia" or its characters for they belong to C.S. Lewis. No copyright infringement is intended by the uses of them in this story and I have made no money from this – please do not sue me for this!

You should know I am not even going to attempt to write in the style of C.S. Lewis so don't expect this to read like his writings. Instead if you catch any Americanims, please let me know (along with a more British sounding correction) and I'll make corrections ASAP!

One last thing – this fic came about because I always wondered if Edmund ever learned what Aslan did for him and if he did, what would have happened from that point out.

/  
In the the hours following the defeat of the White Witch, many of the good creatures spent it celebrating the return of Spring and the imminent crowning of the four children as Kings and Queens of Narnia. The children themselves has spent some of the time with the inhabitants of Narnia and then some hours with Aslan before they laid down to sleep for the night.

Susan and Lucy fell into a deep sleep almost at the moment their heads hit the pillow, for their weariness was a combination of witnessing Aslan's death at the hands of the Witch and the night they had spent watching over his body. Then there had been the battle they had come in on too late – and Lucy had had to help heal all the good creatures of Narnia.

Peter was just worn out from the battle itself and he too had fallen into a deep sleep time he had laid down in his bed. But Edmund, who had suffered the most serious wound in the battle itself, found himself tossing and turning throughout the night, unable to sleep except in a fitful state. It was nearly dawn when he finally gave up and wondered through the castle of Cair Paravel, finding himself in the room of the Four Thrones before he realized what was happening. He sat down at the foot of the dais looking up at the thrones, and so lost in hos thoughts was he that he did not notice the entrance of the Great Lion.

'You should be resting, son of Adam,' Aslan said quietly, his voice startling Edmund from his ruminations.

Edmund rose to his feet at seeing Narnia's True King, 'I couldn't sleep – there's something bothering me you see.'

'What might that be?' Aslan asked in a questioning tone. One look into the Lion's eyes should have told Edmund that He already knew his question.

'During the night before the last battle with the Witch, a messeng was brought to us by the trees from Susan and Lucy. The trees told us that you were dead, that the Witch had killed you on the Stone Table.'

'Yet here I stand, son of Adam," Aslan replied.

Edmund nodded, 'Yes, I don't understand how that is possible. But that's not what's really bothering me, sir.'

'Do not be afraid to ask your question.'

'You were killed on the very night of the day the Witch wanted to kill me," Edmund swallowed, 'Was that just a coincidence, sir, or is that how you convinced her to let me live, by promising her she could kill you instead of me?'

Aslan's golden mane shook, 'Yes, Edmund, it _is_ how I convinced her to allow you to live. I allowed her to take my life in place of yours.'

It was like someone knocked all of the wind out of Edmund because he sat down again on the dais steps, his face level with Aslan's as the Great Lion sat down beside him on the floor of the Hall. He just stared into the Lion's eyes, trying to find his voice before he finally whispered a single word, 'Why?'

Aslan's reply was simple and something Edmund would never forget for as long as he lived, for it was spoken with such tenderness, 'Because I love you, Edmund Pevensie.' _Not because I was needed for the prophecy to come true,_ Edmund thought. 'Yes, son of Adam, I wanted Narnia to be safe," Aslan said as if he read his thoughts, 'But I would have died in your place if only for the sake of saving you for you alone.' Edmund sat in stunned silence, tears mysteriously flooding his eyes as he watched the Great Lion pad softly out of the hallway. At that moment the sun rose and flooded the halls of Cair Paravel but its warm rays were nothing to the love Edmund felt at Aslan's words.

**The End**


End file.
